In personal security, it is important to assess and identify the situation when personal security is impacted. Such situations include when a person is being mugged, assaulted, has sudden issues with his health and unable to breath. Existing phone solutions allow sending manual alerts to police or other registered parties in case of the dangerous situation. However, such solutions require a person to manually trigger alerts. This is almost impossible in the dangerous situations where person is unconscious or forced to defend herself, or when phone out of reach.